


Day 11 - While You Weren't Sleeping

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [11]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Exhibitionism, Friendship, M/M, Not-quite-a-foursome, Two couples one room, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that different from sharing a house all those years ago, is it?</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 11: Sleeping Arrangements</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11 - While You Weren't Sleeping

Zane, Ty, Nick, and Kelly had been on the road for nearly ten hours straight. Zane checked in at the front desk of the vaguely shifty-looking hotel while the other three stood around and attempted to stay awake long enough to get upstairs.

The four of them stumbled into the double room, groggy and bone-weary. They'd been on the road for far too long, and Kelly had finally managed to convince the other three to find a hotel. The room was decent; nothing special, but it was clean and it had two queen-sized beds, which was more than enough for two friendly couples.

Zane dropped his bag on the sofa and padded into the bathroom to clean up, but Ty just collapsed onto the bed fully dressed. When he got back out Ty was already half-asleep, and Kelly and Nick were settling comfortably into the other bed.

"C'mon, baby, let me get you out of those jeans," Zane spoke softly, tugging at Ty's boots and reaching up to loosen his fly.

Kelly made a mock-disgusted noise and chuckled. "Can't you two behave for one night?"

Zane managed to extricate a tired, grumpy, unhelpful Ty from the bulk of his clothes and settled down next to him, pulling the covers over them. Someone in the other bed -- he couldn't see whom -- clicked the lights out, and for a moment the room was silent but for the muffled sounds of four grown men settling in for a night of desperately-needed sleep.

“Goodnight, everyone.” Zane's voice carried quietly through the dark room.

“Night, Zane," Nick mumbled sleepily

“G’night, babe,” Kelly chimed in.

“G’night, Kels,” Nick murmured.

“Goodnight, Kelly,” Zane chuckled as he said it.

“G’night, Zane,” Kelly's voice hitched as he tried to stifle a laugh too. Clearly they were all punchy, and more tired than they'd realised.

“Oh my god are you assholes all done saying goodnight to each other?” Ty's whine was muffled by the pillow, but no less irritable for it.

“Goodnight, Beaumont darling," Nick drawled, and Zane laughed again.

“Ughhh!”

“I think we’re done now,” Kelly said, chuckling.

“I hate you all.”

“You say that now…” Zane grinned, kissing Ty's back.

“Shut up!” Ty grumbled, burying his head further under his pillow.

Zane chuckled and curled up, throwing one arm around his lover’s waist and nuzzling against his shoulder. He could hear more muffled sounds as Nick and Kelly settled in further, and then the room fell into a true, comforting silence.

What felt like a few hours later, Zane was awoken by a rhythmic thumping noise, punctuated by the occasional grunt or mumble. At first, he thought someone was having a nightmare. Considering his roommates, it was entirely plausible. The sound was reminiscent of Ty's rocking when he was anxious, but Ty was curled up beside him, sleeping peacefully.

He rolled over to check on Nick and Kelly, and the source of the noise became immediately apparent. Zane had to hand it to them, they were trying to be quiet, but Kelly was straddling Nick's hips, the sheet bunched up around their legs. Nick was nearly still, letting Kelly ride him, and Kelly was biting his knuckle in an attempt to keep quiet. Even in the near-darkness there was no hiding what they were up to.

Zane took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. They were nearly family at this point, but the sight of two undeniably attractive men fucking each other eagerly was bound to have an impact on him. He felt his heart-rate pick up as his blood rushed south, slowly thickening his cock.

As he did his best to avoid staring, Zane remembered a conversation the four of them had had once, Ty teasing Nick about being a bit of an exhibitionist, back in the house all four of them had shared, and Kelly grinning like the cat who'd swallowed the canary. For a moment, he wondered if that had something to do with it -- if they'd hoped Zane and Ty would wake up and give them an audience.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Nick caught his eye. For a moment Zane was worried that he'd been caught sneaking a peek, and then Nick winked at him, a slow smile creeping across his face as he gripped Kelly's hips tightly and thrust upward. That answered that question, then.

Zane groaned, his cock fully hard now. There was no way he'd be able to forget what he'd seen. He sighed and rolled over, inadvertently grinding his erection against the supple curve of Ty's ass. Not helping his situation.

He felt Ty stirring, mumbling sleepily and rubbing himself against Zane's cock. Zane bit back a moan, waiting for Ty to realise what was happening.

"They're fucking, aren't they?" Ty mumbled, pulling his head out from under the pillow. "Assholes."

Pressing his lips against Ty's throat, Zane murmured "Yeah, but they're good and distracted..." He rocked his hips, his erection sliding smoothly between Ty's ass cheeks. Ty made a sound somewhere between a moan and an irritated grumble. Zane wrapped one hand around Ty's body, pulling them tighter together. He gasped as Ty's cock -- rock hard and already wet at the head -- brushed against his hand. He grazed his fingers downward,

"You've been listening to them for a while, haven't you?" Zane whispered, nipping at Ty's earlobe. Ty didn't deny it, which was confirmation enough.

Zane rolled onto his back and pulled at Ty's hip, encouraging him to roll over and lay nearly on top of him. He grinned as Ty leaned over to kiss him, taking Ty's cock in hand and running his thumb over the head, spreading precome around and slicking him up.

Ty shifted, straddling one of Zane's legs, and started fucking his fist. He took Zane's own erection in hand, and Zane didn't even try to stifle his moans.

As he and Ty jacked each other off, he glanced over at the other bed again. Kelly was moaning in earnest now, stroking himself as he rocked on Nick's cock. His back arched as he rolled his hips, his body undulating as he made little gasping noises, no longer even pretending to be discreet about it.

For a moment, he let himself wonder what fucking Kelly would be like. He seemed so responsive. Zane looked up and caught Ty smirking at him, as if to say _Go on and look, I know you're only fucking me at the end of the day._

He tipped his head back towards Ty, their lips meeting in the darkness. Ty's tongue was hot and sharp, sliding into Zane's mouth eagerly as they stroked each other. Overheated, Zane kicked the sheets off them, no longer remotely bashful about what was happening.

Nick and Kelly's enthusiasm only heightened everything Zane was feeling, the room filling with the filthy sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and deep, desperate groans.

There was a sharp cry from the other bed and Ty broke the kiss, grabbing Zane's jaw and turning his head to look. Kelly's whole body was taut, his head thrown back as his cock jutted out from his body, jerking as he climaxed. Kelly's come splattered all over Nick's chest and stomach, and the sight was too much for Zane. He whimpered, burying his face in Ty's throat and thrusting his cock erratically into the tight ring of Ty's hand. He came with a muffled groan, and judging by the sounds from the other bed, Nick wasn't far behind him. Dazed, Zane redoubled his pace on Ty's cock, pulling and stroking him to completion a few moments later.

For a few minutes, everyone was silent; the only sounds in the room the ragged breaths of the four men, and the occasional susurrus of bare skin shifting against the sheets.

"G'night, everyone..." Kelly mumbled, settling back against Nick's shoulder.

Ty grumbled. "Don't fucking start again. Go to sleep."

The rest of them chuckled quietly, but no more was said and soon everyone's breathing evened out and they all fell into a deep and proper sleep.

The next morning, things were sedate, but amazingly not awkward. The four of them blundered around sleepily, packed up and checked out. They settled down to eat breakfast in companionable silence at a greasy diner that probably hadn't changed at all in the past fifty years.

Nobody brought up the previous night's activities, and Zane wondered if they'd be able to avoid the issue entirely. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but he supposed that silence was better than some of the possible alternatives. Until Kelly spoke up.

"So..." he mumbled around a mouthful of pancakes. He swallowed them down with a gulp of milk and looked pointedly around the table. "I figure we can save some money at the next hotel we stop at. We can all fit in a king if we snuggle up."

Ty spluttered, spewing orange juice into Nick's face. Nick groaned and pointed at Kelly, who merely shrugged and dumped a napkin into Nick's lap. Zane just sat there, processing the conversation. He looked at Ty, who just sighed dramatically and glared at Kelly.

"He's had worse ideas."

Nick winked at Zane, who tried his best to clear his mind of the pictures that came flooding back without much luck. Maybe Kelly's suggestion had some merit after all.


End file.
